


Cloudburst

by misfiredamage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, tags updated as more chapters added, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfiredamage/pseuds/misfiredamage
Summary: Shippy vignette collection centered around thunderstorms because I like thunderstorms





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Tiberius  
> The equivalent of me sticking my fingers in my ears and singing really loudly to drown out canon

They're sitting together quietly in the Whitestone castle library one day during the summer, Percy looking through paperwork and Tiberius doing research, their free hands loosely curled together, when there's a massive, dramatic clap of thunder and Percy looks up with a positively manic grin as the rain starts to pour down in sheets.

Tiberius frowns and tightens his grip on Percy's hand. "Please don't go out in a thunderstorm to charge Diplomacy," he grumbles without looking up from his book, "you'll catch your death."

"Tiberius, have you ever been outside in a summer thunderstorm?" Percy asks, and Tiberius shakes his head. "It's wonderful," Percy continues, "the thunder shakes you to your bones and the water is refreshing and-"

There's a bright white flash of lightning almost at the same time as another crack of thunder, this time so loud it rattles the windows, and Percy stands up and rushes to look outside.

"My governess would tell stories," he says when he feels Tiberius's presence next to him at the window, "about Storm Giants. When I was very small, I loved things like that, I would beg to hear tales of monsters and heroic quests. I know how most storms work nowadays, of course, but..."

"You'd like to see a Storm Giant," Tiberius finishes for him with a smile. Percy blushes and nods, reaching out to take the Dragonborn's hand again as they stand there, looking out over the castle grounds as the rain falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth/Kashaw  
> Fun fact, this is like, my only straight ship in critrole

Keyleth has learned to tell when it's going to rain hours in advance by keeping an eye on Kashaw's mood - he gets even _grumpier_ if they're in for inclement weather, which works well as an early warning system, but it does get... Disheartening? After a while.

“It gives me a headache," he sighs one day. “The weather. Feels like someone's trying to... Shove a huge needle through my head. I don't know. It hurts."

“Oh," Keyleth says. “Why didn't you say so?"

Rainy days get better after that. They hole up, block out as much light as possible, and if Keyleth has it prepared, she'll use a Lesser Restoration to help ease Kashaw's headaches, letting the magic seep in slowly as she rubs his temples and he sighs in relief.

“You're amazing, you know that, right?" He asks one day, voice muffled by the pillow he has his face pressed into. Rain beats against the windows and thunder rumbles in the distance, and Keyleth smiles as she lays down next to him and combs her fingers through his hair.

“I remember somebody once calling me 'the most annoying person he'd ever met'," she teases, and he snorts before lifting his head up.

“Yeah, I was kind of an idiot back then," he says, then pulls her into a kiss.


End file.
